


Kili's Prize

by FalovesPa



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 02:53:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1288516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalovesPa/pseuds/FalovesPa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kili sees the most adorable thing ever - besides you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kili's Prize

**Author's Note:**

> Under 300-word one-shot fluff-a-thon.   
> Also found on my http://supercoolkitty.tumblr.com/ blog.

Kili is winning again. You try to keep up, but even though your legs are longer, he’s far more accustomed to running than you are. 

“Wait!” you huff, bending forward and placing your hands on your knees. 

Kili turns around, stops and laughs that infectious laugh of his. You can’t help but smile through your heavy panting. 

“Aha! Outrun you again! What’s my prize?” he asks, approaching you slowly, slyly.

You know what he wants. Another kiss, and you have absolutely no problem with that. But just as you’re about to stand up straight and pucker up, something catches the corner of your eye. 

You turn your head to the left, and can hardly believe what you see: a tiny puppy, fluffy, tan and black, ears perked up. It wobbles down a cobblestone alley alongside a row of local merchants’ buildings. The puppy is alone, yelping softly.

You catch your breath and start walking toward the poor dear.

Kili wrinkles his brow and calls your name. You disappear briefly down the alley, scoop the puppy up in your hands, and return to Kili.

Now, you’ve seen every emotion of this young dwarf’s face: fear, surprise, anger, disappointment. He has told you that you make him happy, and you’ve certainly seen and believe that. You’ve seen his smile light up the darkest situations. 

But never have you seen him completely dumbfounded and transfixed. Kili’s mouth is agape as you hand him the shivering puppy – a Yorkie, you’re pretty sure -- and as he cradles it in his arms, the absolute goofiest, most lopsided grin spreads across his lips and brightens his face and yours, the face of every passerby, and all of Middle Earth.


End file.
